Oh the wonders of a science table
by Miss Bloodrose
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a college Biology teacher, a biology teacher who has a crush on one of his students. But when that student comes stumbling in, what will happen? Warnings: UsUk, yaoi, smut to the extreme, oneshot.


Author's Note: So this is a oneshot I imagined in science class, you'll read it and think, "What the fuck does she think about in her other classes?!" Well, I can write those as well :3. Anyways, I absolutely adore UsUk, so here ya go! Hope that you enjoy my first ever oneshot!~~~~

HEY PEOPLE, RATED M FOR A REASON. SERIOUS SMUT, LEMON, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT IN HERE. DUN LIKE THEN PLEASE DUN READ, BUT PLEASE DON'T BE HATEFUL AND LEAVE MEAN REPLIES! THANKSIES~

Oh the wonders of a science table.

Arthur Kirkland straitened his black tie and sighed, walking around the Science classroom to fetch his briefcase. He grabbed it and hauled the black leather bag to the front of the room and laid it on the black tiled island at the front of the classroom, which held numerous tests and quizzes that needed to be graded. The Brit plopped down on his chair and glanced at the plain school clock nailed onto the painfully boring white wall. It read 11:35pm. _Oh well,_ He thought _I guess I can skip sleep for another night ._He pulled out the tests he had handed out earlier that day and began to check off all of the questions on the one that Kiku Honda had done. _Such a bright child…_ He thought, scrawling a 100 on the top of it, "good job" written next to it.

He went to the next, Gilbert Beilschmidt's this time. He went through it and was about to write his grade, a 69, before realizing how many jokes would be cracked by the particular number and wrote a 70 instead. He went through 15 more papers, finally coming along Alfred F. Jones's. The one way he could tell was not the name, for the long black line was not filled with the Americans name, rather The Hero! scrawled in big, bolded letters. He chuckled at how persistent on that particular topic he was. He went off into a slight daze, remembering the first time he'd seen the American.

_The blond walked into his first year of college Chemistry, nervous as fuck. He fidgeted in his tie which he had worn to try to not look like the complete airhead and jock he usually resembled. His sea blue eyes swept over the full classroom, his stomach dropping when he realized that the class had started thirty minutes earlier and he was terribly late, for his first day none the less!_

"_I assume you're Alfred Jones." It was a statement rather than a question, Alfred turned his eyes to see a Brit, looking no more than 5 years older than Alfred himself. Alfred hardly noticed the question as he stared into the wonderful emerald green eyes that stared lazily into his own. "Well…" Alfred noticed he had failed to produce words._

"_Y-Yes sir, I'm sorry I'm late. I got the times wrong." Alfred apologized. The bright blond headed Brit just nodded and motioned for him to take a seat. Alfred did so, walked towards the nearest open seat which was next to a boy his age with black hair and dark brown eyes. _

"_Hello." The boy half whispered as Mr. Kirkland, as stated on the board, continued to write the chemical equation on the white board._

"_Hello." Alfred whispered back, completely mesmerized by the teacher._

_Arthur Kirkland on the other hand stood in front of the board, writing the equation. He couldn't help but to glance back at the gorgeous American occupying one of the front seats, the blond hair of the American casually covered parts of the boys glasses carelessly perched on the edge of his nose. His sapphire blue eyes peeping out from the glass. 'Wow, just… bloody hell…' Arthur thought, blushing slightly._

Well, back to reality now. Arthur wrote a 97 on the top of the paper, writing "very good!" on the top. "Such a smart child!" Arthur mumbled, Kiku's perfect 100 completely forgotten. "Such a smart, intelligent, handsome— " He stopped himself in midsentence and blushed. _But Alfred would never dream of liking someone like me…_ Arthur thought sadly, knowing better than to fool himself with the illusion. He finished the tests and pulled a large stack of multiple quizzes in front of him, glancing over each and writing a grade at the top. _Plus,_ Arthur thought, _Is he even gay? He probably isn't, so bloody popular. But, maybe, possibly… He is 21 after all and I'm only 25, not that bad right? It could happen—_He sighed annoyed and pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

He glanced up at the clock, 12:00. No one in their right minds, not even teachers, stayed at the university past midnight. Most went home to families, friends, someone. But Arthur had lost his only family or friend he had ever had, Francis, a few years ago to a car crash, he still remembered curling up on the tomb stone and sobbing, begging for the perverted Frenchman, HIS perverted Frenchman lover, to come back. But the sun had set and the blond had remained under ground. Finally around midnight Arthur had dragged himself home and sobbed on the couch for days, remaining as drunk as humanly possible. Ten days after that he cleaned up his act, got a new job teaching college students, and tried his best to engulf himself in work to forget the outside world.

Years had passed and he still mourned his lost lover, but he knew he was healing when he could take a glance into Alfred's eyes and not feel guilt for leaving the Frenchman behind. He was halfway through the papers when he heard a knock on the door. _Who would be here at this hour?_ Arthur wondered, but straitened up his work area and put on a smile.

"Come in." He called out, loud enough for the person on the other side of the thick wooden door. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat as Alfred walked in, opening the door slowly and walking in, glancing around the room to find where the teacher was.

"Hey, I had no idea that you'd still be here so late, I uhh… just…" He looked around the room, trying to find the words to describe himself without sounding like an idiot in front of his amazing teacher. "Lost my keys and can't find them… Have you seen them?" Alfred asked, Arthur was still slightly speechless but snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"Oh, no I haven't but I haven't exactly looked around the room either so they may be in here." Arthur replied, standing up and beginning to look around the room. "I can help you look." The Brit offered.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I can find them." Alfred replied quickly, not wanting his teacher go to the trouble.

"No, I don't mind. Wait, does losing your keys mean you have been on campus since 8:00?" Arthur asked, realizing that there Alfred must have been stranded here for hours.

"Yeah, I have… I had to check everywhere and I was at the park earlier so I had to run across the entire campus to dig through a bunch of sand, which by the way did not have my keys." Alfred said tiredly.

"If you don't mind my asking, isn't that park for 5 year olds?" Arthur asked, remembering the old swing set designed for younger kids. Arthur grinned at the thought at Alfred sitting on a sliding down the old, cracked, plastic slide.

"Yeah I guess. But it's abandoned so sitting on a swing is peaceful." Alfred said quietly, blushing at how silly/stupid he must of sounded right then. "But for the last hour or so I've been at the coffee shop halfway across campus." _Or I was standing outside Mr. Kirkland's door with my hand poised, ready to knock. Of course I was too cowardly to do it though; too nervous to look into his amazing eyes and confess I'm an airhead._

"Ah, at least it's warm in there. But, couldn't you just have called one of your friends or something?" Arthur wondered, Alfred just shrugged.

"My phone is in my car, which is locked…" Alfred admitted slowly, _I keep sounding more and more like a fucking idiot by the second!_

"I've done that loads of times." Arthur confessed, noticing Alfred seemed a bit uncomfortable.

After five minutes of searching and came up with nothing Alfred sighed in defeat.

"I can drive you home if you want." Arthur offered, Alfred looked up at him.

"A-Actually, that'd be great, thank you." Alfred said happily. Arthur nodded.

"Let me grab my things." Arthur said, walking over to the long table. He reached over, grabbing the tests and quizzes. "Oh, and by the way, you made a 97 on you test today. Very good job." Arthur said, reaching over to grab a paper on the opposite end of the table. Of course Arthur had no idea that this gave Alfred the perfect view of his ass. Alfred resisted the urge to drool and just replied with 'awesome'. _Oh god, he is so perfect!_ Alfred thought, resisting the urge to hug tackle Arthur.

"Ready to go?" Alfred was snapped out of his daze when he saw Arthur looking at him, briefcase in his hand.

"Sure." Alfred replied, stepping forward. Of course, the ever classic movement of not having your shoes tied came into place as Alfred stumbled forward and Arthur turned around in shock just in time for Alfred to fall on top of him. They both groaned in pain, Alfred accidentally pinning Arthur. Arthur looked up at Alfred, whose face was as red as a tomato. Alfred slowly leaned down, his eyes sliding half shut.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur stuttered, not at all fighting against the Americans grip. Alfred gently pressed his lips up against his teachers, Arthur froze in his place. _Oh god, oh god, oh bloody hell. _Arthur thought before kissing back gently and unsurely. Alfred pulled away slowly, his eyes half lidded as he stared into the Brit's questioning emerald eyes. Alfred let a small smile come onto his lips as he slowly got up, formulating a plan. He helped Arthur up as well, however the second the Brit returned to his feet he was pinned against the table, Alfred's lips attacking his. Arthur groaned and pressed back, his hands flying to run through Alfred's hair. Alfred grinned, ecstatic to finally be kissing the man he had had a crush on for months.

Alfred pressed against Arthur's body harder, craving the friction. Arthur wrapped his legs tightly around Alfred's waist and continued to kiss him deeply. "Mhh, A-Alfred~" Arthur moaned, feeling Alfred's erection through his pants. Alfred smiled and bit the Brit's lower lip gently, Arthur quickly opened his mouth and allowed Alfred's tongue to dominate. Alfred's hand slid down to the hem of Arthur's shirt, pulling it up slightly and waiting for a reply from the Brit. All he got was a "Mhh~" Which he took as a yes and began to untie the Brit's tie. After that he quickly unbuttoned the white button up shirt and pulled it off. Alfred ran his hands over the Brit's pale chest, taking in the curves of his hips and his chest. He set Arthur on the table top and pulled his own shirt off, revealing a perfectly toned and tanned chest, Arthur pulled him closer, kissing him again and craving the feeling he had lacked through the past three years.

Alfred smiled and pulled away slightly, moving his lips to Arthurs neck and then to his collarbone, "Ahh." Arthur moaned as Alfred slid his mouth down to suck on one of the Brit's nipples, Alfred's hand playing with the other. "Nhh…A-Ahh~" Arthur moaned loudly at the amazing feeling, he couldn't deny his body had been deprived of "good" feelings for three years now. Alfred's lips traveled down to the Brit's pants line. He kissed along it, once his tongue brushing across the delicate skin. Arthur just shivered, wanting Alfred to continue.

Alfred took that as a sign and eased the Brit's pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Arthur blushed but did not pull away, Alfred gently took Arthurs member into his hands, rubbing it up and down softly. Arthur just moaned softly at the amazing feeling. Alfred move forward, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and greeting the tip of Arthur's member. He licked from the top the bottom, his hands fondling Arthur's balls. Slowly Alfred slid his mouth over Arthurs cock, taking the entire thing into his mouth. "Ahh, A-Alfred~" Arthur moaned loudly, which was a major turn on for Alfred who quickly started bobbing his head up and down, Arthur buried his fingers in the dirty blond hair and resisted the urge to buck his hips.

Alfred pulled back, moving back up to kiss the panting Brit slowly and deeply. "Suck." He commanded, presenting three fingers to Arthur. Arthur obediently took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the fingers. Alfred pulled them out when he was content and placed them at Arthur's entrance, slowly sliding a finger in. "Nghh…" Arthur groaned, trying to re-familiarize himself with the feeling. Alfred paused and looked at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alfred asked, Arthur just shook his head quickly in reply. Alfred pushed the first finger in and out, slowly adding another and scissoring his fingers, earning a small moan from the Brit. Arthurs toes curled at the amazing feeling.

"A-Al…fred, just put i-it in!" Arthur moaned, barely able to form a sentence. Alfred chuckled and removed his fingers, pulling the Brit in for a deep and lust filled kiss, pulling his own pants and boxers off as he did so. He pulled away from Arthur and lay him back on the table, shoving the few papers off of the desk as he did so. He crawled on top of Arthur and spread the Brit's legs, positioning himself over Arthur and leaning down and kissing him deeply, pushing himself inside of him. Arthur let out a strangled gasp at the pain, Alfred paused and kissed him softly and letting the blond adjust. Arthur opened his eyes which had been squeezed shut and stared up at the American who smiled down at him.

Alfred took the silence and adorable look as a go. He slowly moved in and out of the tight Brit, quickly finding a steady pace to go at. "Áhh~" Arthur felt a loud moan escape his lips as his fingers dug into the side of the table. Alfred moved faster, shoving harder and harder with each thrust. The Americans hand moved away from holding Arthurs legs open and to the blonds cock. He quickly ran his hand up and down it, his thumb grazing over the tip.

"Damn Artie, you're amazing." Alfred moaned. Arthur was about to open his mouth to protest to the new nickname but was stopped when he felt Alfred hit that one spot.

"Ahhh!~" Arthur cried out in amazement as he arched his back and saw stars. Alfred continued to ram into the one spot over again, moaning Alfred's name each time. "A-Al, I'm g-gonna-" He was cut off by his release which splattered all over both of their stomachs. Alfred pushed in and out once more, the sudden tightness of Arthur throwing him over the edge as he released as well. Alfred pulled out of the heaving Brit and lay down on top of him, being careful not to put his full weight on the man and hurt him.

"T-Tell me…" Arthur spoke, still trying to regain control over his breathing, "Why y-you did that." Alfred was laying his head on the Brit's quickly rising and falling chest.

"I-I… I've had a crush on y-you for a while…" Alfred admitted, not looking up but knowing the older man was staring down at him in shock.

"I have as well…" Arthur said slowly. Alfred grinned even through Arthur couldn't see it.

"Well then, would you care to go out on a date with me?" Alfred asked, resting his chin on Arthur's chest and looking into his eyes. Arthur blushed but let a small smile appear on his face.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

~Two years later~

Alfred swallowed in nervousness for the tenth time; standing outside of the very expensive restaurant he had asked Artie to meet him at, _"Just for a date, like always dude!" _Alfred had said, but no, it was not quite that simple. He took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant, his hand in his pocket and fingering a small black velvet box which held a golden ring.

_Okay Alfred, you can do this._


End file.
